Changelog
Update 1 (10/12/19) * Game Released! Update 1.1 (10/12/19) * Smoother Camera Shot (Based on where your screen is facing, not the camera) * Grammar changes to languages * Force-Camera switch to prevent camping (Happens every 20 seconds) * Entrance distance enlarged to reduce glitches when leaving area and throwing bags away * Thief outfit fixes * Camera shop fixes * New Czech Language Update 1.2 (10/13/2019) * AutoCamSwitch bug: It was sending people to an unidentified location * If a thief is reviving someone and that player leaves, the person that's reviving will not get glitched anymore * Cameras do not start near exits now * Death Ray nerfed from 5 to 2 shots a second * Thief AFK changed from 20 seconds to 30 seconds * Shiftlock disabled to prevent turning around at end animation * First Person is now disabled * Added ability button to Deadeye * Lowered prices in vault * Balanced stats of many thief outfits * Fixed ability freezing Fixed abilities including Turtle Power, Teleport, Smokebomb, and Vanish * Fixed poison gas glitch that made thief counter be negative Update 1.3 (10/13/19) * Fixed camera ability glitches * Fixed some translations * New Dutch Language * Shutdown messages in-game * Exit cutscene * Cameras get delay for shooting NPCS Update 1.4 (10/18/19) * Added new fan art * Added more translations * Fixed god health exploit * Fixed turtle exploit * Robbery changed from $5 to $40 * Language Gui will appear if none are chosen * Fixed Dr. Tanner health GUI * AutoJumpEnabled turned off for mobile * Glitch shows which ability is being used * Added more mugshot texts * Fixed golden camera UI glitch * Added check for glitched ability users * Added disable intro text to shops * Lowered Default card chance * Fixed Golden C4RD-BRD glitch where he would not morph correctly when Golden * Increased local distance for throwing items away + escaping * Enough spaces for all thieves now at the thief intro * No more separating 1 person from the circle * Updated translator list * Fixed spectate interface * Shooting people while returning back to lobby will not deduct 1 player from the remaining thieves * Fixed auto-role change to cameraman * Added many artists * Explosions can no longer go through bubble shields * Backup teleportation for those still stuck in lobby, backup fix to "End Results" freeze glitch Update 1.5 (10/20/19) * Fixed mansion bed * Fixed Chase glitch when marking NPCs * Chase Ability is now visible through walls * Dracula now gains a heart after using an ability * Made shooting at mansion exit easier * Changed "undending crimes" to "unending crimes" in camera intro * Put in fix for multiple dummies in lobby * Fixed museum tycoon dead glitch * Dr. Tanner smaller to help fit in smaller maps * Fixed intro scrolling for English Update 2.0 (10/26/19) * NEW HALLOWEEN UPDATE! * New Event rarity for both Thieves and Cameras * 10 New Thieves: Dracula, The Mummy, Skelly, Scarecrow, Dracula, Scar, Plague Doctor, Grim Reaper, Greymane, Great Pumpkin and Frankenstein's Monster * 3 New Cameras: Witch, Clown and Spidey * Find pumpkins by finding him in every map! * New Halloween themed Lobby * New Languages * Bug Fixes Update 2.1 (10/27/19) * Made pumpskins say if its camera or outfit * Made Great Pumpkin skin obtainable through pumpkins * Fixed no NPC servers * Fixed Wolf * Fixed Clown Sound * Removed pumpskins from VIP servers * Fixed Scarecrow AFK * Fixed other pumpskin glitches